Comatose
by Numachi
Summary: Just a little story I whipped up as a warm-up. About a 12 named Lillian who was in an accident, and comatose for a year... (Rated T for death, unless you want me to downgrade it.)


She could feel herself slipping furthur away from reality, from her mind, from life. Her hand reached out to grab at anything she could get, but in her grasp held only nothing.

She tumbled in any direction, only darkness clouded her vision, slight figures moved around and about, and she felt warmth against her arm. She had been tumbling around in this vast space for who knows how long, and her memories had burned away.

A bright light flashed as blurry figures leaned closer to her, their bright colors threatening to pierce her eyes and blind her.

She took a gasp of breath, her sight easing down, and the figures became solid.

She breathed heavily, and a woman rushed over to stand beside where she was laying on a bed.

 _Where am I?_  
She wondered.

 _Who am I?_

Her eyes darted around the room. A man was sitting in a chair not too far from the bed, his legs crossed in a gentle-manly manner. He ran a hand through his messy dirty-blonde hair that fell just under his ears. Beside him, sitting in a chair, was a young boy about the age of 10, he had a brighter blonde hair than the man, and it reached down to his bottom jaw.

The woman beside her had chestnut brown hair theat fell to her shoulders, and dull green eyes. She leaned closer to her, and spoke soft words. "Honey, you're awake! Oh my goodness!" She choked out, her glassy eyes tearing up. She reached a hand out and gently placed it on her cheek, muttering softly to herself.

Another person walked into the room, and she turned her head to see a tall man with a white doctor's coat on. Around his neck was a stethoscope, and in his hand was a few papers. He opened his mouth, and out came ragged and low words. "Ah, so Lillian has woken up. That's great. How are the injuries?"

A nurse, whom she never noticed, was examining a half-full bag of IV fluid. "They're all healed, sir." She spoke in a high, and soft voice, her black, straight hair bouncing on her shoulders as she walked beside the doctor.

"Ah, good. How is her health?" He asked, peeking at the papers.

"Her health is OK, but we won't be able to fully understand until she starts to move. Shall I start working on getting her better?" She leaned and tapped at the paper a few times.

The doctor nodded, then looked at Lillian. "I'd rather wait a few days, she just woke up from being comatose."

"So my daughter is going to be alright?" The chestnut-haired woman said, taking her hand off of Lillian's cheek.

"Yes, she'll be fine." The doctor smiled at the woman.

Lillian opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a squeak. Her wide eyes looked at the doctor, confused. "Wh... ere.." She whispered out painfully.

"Lillian Keohan Zelikow, you and your family got into a car accident, but you had hit your head and slipped unconcious. By the time an ambulance had gotten you to the hospital, you had fell into a coma. That happened the 17th of December in 2015, and you are now only waking up November 20th, 2016. You've been in a coma for a year, and we were all worried that you wouldn't make it." The doctor said, putting the papers down on a table beside the hospital bed.

"You still have a little left before you can get out of the hospital, since we need to work on, like getting you _really_ better." The doctor glanced down at her. "But it is getting late, so we will leave that for tomorrow. Mrs. Sarah Zelikow, Mr. Kenneth Zelikow, and young Jude Zelikow, it would be best for you to leave for now, and come back around opening times tomorrow." The doctor said, opening the door to let the family out.

"Goodbye, Lillian!" The mother said before leaving. "Have a wonderful rest." She then left.

"Well, Lillian. I am very glad that you are awake." The doctor said, grabbing a mirror off the bedside table, and holding it in front of Lillian. "Do not fret, you will look a lot better after you come out of the hospital."

Lillian's face was small, and there was almost no color in her cheeks. Her dark brown hair was knotted, messy, and sprawled out all over the pillow. She struggled to keep her dull jade green eyes open, and underneath them were dark rings. The doctor put the mirror back on the table. "If you need anything, just ask me, doctor Alexander Thantos, or the nurse, Mariana lighte, alright? 'Night." He then flicked the light off and walked out of the door.

Lillian stared at the ceiling. She felt herself slipping into darkness again, her body weakening, and her energy draining from her. Her eyes closed and sleep overcame her like a small town being flushed out by a tsunami, a tsunami of tiredness.

The slow beeping at had been ringing throughout her ears began slowing down, until it was just one annoying ringing sound.

Was the tsunami actually sleep? In a way it was, it was forever-sleep, or, as others call it, death.

Lillian's heart slowed to a halt...

She was gone...


End file.
